Double Trouble
by Nixter97
Summary: Mike & Zoey, nine years later, and their start of a family comes here. One-Shot!


**Double trouble**

**Mike's P.O.V, **

It all had happened so fast, one moment me and my wife, Zoey was watching a movie at our house, then all of the sudden she moans with pain. Her water had broken, yes…she's pregnant, and is going through labor at the moment; I was panicking with happiness, but I was also scared…and nervous. The reason I was nervous, because the fact that Zoey and I are about to have our first baby; well, babies. We found out we we're going to have twins, we didn't want to know the genders of the twins, because these are our first children ever. We found out the news about the twins in the middle of November; it's now July 15th, and we didn't really expect our twins to come until four more weeks. I still remember Zoey's screams and moans of pain as I was getting her in the car and driving her towards the hospital…I felt sorry for her; I knew she was going through all of this pain, which I really wanted to be in the delivery room with her while she's going through all of this. But sadly…I was told that they couldn't allow me in the room because of hospital rules that came into action on New Year's Day; I could still remember and see Zoey cry out my name with sorrow as she watched me trying to get into the room to comfort her as she's going into labor. I tried my hardest to be with her, but I was escorted out of the room by a few strong doctors; and now…I sit here in the waiting room…waiting for the news about me and Zoey's twins.

I looked around the room, and see a bunch of other men as well. I could tell that some of them looked as nervous as hell, judging by how their legs were bouncing up and down, a little sweet on their foreheads, even their posture. A few other men had at least another kid with them, like the child was three or eight years old; I sigh as I keep watching the other men's names being called into the room, except me. I had many thoughts in my head about the whole thing, wondering if my kids will ever like me, wondering if they won't think of me as a bad dad or a weirdo from my Multiple Personality Disorder.

Speaking of my M.P.D, it's been nine years since then; I was able to finally control them at the Jr. Prom at my school. Zoey and her parents had moved into the neighborhood a month after the fourth season of Total Drama. Chris McClain had gotten a wife and had a son of his own; his son's name is Josh, and he's now eight years old, and is on his way to learn about being the future host for Total Drama.

I had a very nervous felling in my gut that tell's me that I'm going to be even more scared by being nervous about this once the nurse calls my name. I was sure that the nurse will call for me at any moment at the time, but I just relax and try to think of positive thoughts about this whole situation. But just before I could think of anything, a nurse opens the doors, looks at me with a smile on her face, and then looks at her clipboard.

"Mister…umm…Smith is it?" The nurse asked me as she looks up from her clipboard; my eyes widen, surely this was it…the moment that Zoey and I were waiting for a long time, the moment when our twins are born. I slowly stand up and walk over towards her, felling even more nervous as ever.

"Y-yes…I am," I say with a gulp.

"Well you're in luck Mister Smith…congratulations!" She then hugs me, then breaks the hug and pats my shoulder.

"Y-you mean…" My eyes widen with excitement.

"Correct…you now have beautiful, healthy, cute little baby twins. You my now go see then and your wife now," She opens the doors again, I slowly start walk down the hall with her, hoping everything is going to come out perfect.

The nurse seemed to notice me becoming more and more nervous as we walk down the hall. She looks at me, and then finally talks after a few moments down the hall.

"Nervous?" I could tell that she knew, but I shake my head 'yes' and she chuckles a little.

"No need to worry, you're not the first man that I've seen to be nervous about their first child. It's natural, so you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Thanks…but…I'm just worried that I might not be a good parent to me and my wife's twins." A little smile comes on her face as we move really close to the room; my heart was pounding with excitement, I was happy that me and Zoey are finally going to be a family, but I still felt nervous. But hey…why should I be nervous anyways? They're just babies, so how hard can it be?

We finally approach the door, the room where Zoey was with our twins this very moment. I was very exciting to finally see Zoey again, after an hour and a half; but this time…we have two small children in our lives, so that's the one and only thing to be excited about. The nurse looks up at me again and points at the door, she says that Zoey is in this room.

I slowly open the door and walk in it; but my eyes widen with excitement, happy tears were going down my face as I see one of the happiest sights of my life. In the bed in front of me was Zoey, and in her arms, sleeping, were our two little angles. She also had happy tears on her face from holding our first new born's, this was a very happy moment.

Zoey looks up at me as with a very happy smile, tears of joy were still on her face as I walk towards my family.

"Hey Zoey," I begin.

"How are you three doing?" I ask as I kiss Zoey on the cheek and start watching the twins sleep peacefully.

"Great, but I think the twins would like to say 'hi' to 'daddy'." I smile and look down at our children, they looked so beautiful.

In Zoey's left arm, was a little baby boy all wrapped up in a blue blanket, in a bundle. He was a mirror image of me: he had tan skin, my black hair, and I could see my son's little hands and feet move around from underneath the blue blanket. In Zoey's other arm was a baby girl, she was also wrapped up in a small bundle, but the blanket was pink, not blue. She also looked a lot like Zoey: she had Zoey's beautiful pure red hair, her cute little nose, and she was also moving a little from under the blanket.

Zoey looks up at me with a big smile and I lend in to kiss her again. Then I lend down and genteelly plant a soft kiss on both of the twin's little foreheads. All was peaceful as we continue to watch our new born's sleep; Zoey looks up at me again, and starts talking.

"Oh Mike…would you like to hold one of them?" I look at her with a wide smile.

"I would love to. Can I please have the boy?" Zoey smirks and gently hands our son into my arms; he was definably a mirror image of me. I slowly lend in close and gently whisper into my son's ear.

"I little guy…it's me, your dad. In the bed next to me is your mom and sister; I'm sure you and your sister will get along just fine." Zoey had little happy tears as she watches me cradle one of our twins for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey's P.O.V, <strong>

Mike looked so cute as he's holding one of our twins; we always wanted to start a family for a long time and now…it's finally happened. I look down at our baby girl, it seemed that both babies looked a lot like us, but it was still pretty cute. I then look up at Mike with a smile; we still needed to come up with names for the twins, and we thought that this was the best time to do so.

"What should we name them, Mike?" He looks at me, and I could tell that he was thinking the same thing. He then looks back down at our son; he struggles to come up with a name for him, until…he claimed he's got it.

"How about we name the boy…Max?" I look at him, I then think about it and look at the boy. I always thought that he would make a cute, little Mike Jr.; but if Mike wants to name the boy…I couldn't blame him.

"I think it's wonderful,"

"Great. So…what about the girl?" I look back down at the girl, I thought about a good name. I finally got it after a moment or two.

"Abby…I always liked the name Abby." Mike smiles and looks at both of our twins.

"Perfect…Max and Abby Smith it is then."

We smile as our twins start to slowly open their little eyes. They looked so cute as they had curious looks on their little faces while looking up at us. Max had my eyes, and Abby had Mike's; all was peaceful.

"Aww, hi there you two." Mike says as he kisses them on the forehead again.

Max makes a cute, little burp…and then both max and Abby start giggling. We both happily watch max and Abby laugh their little heads off; we were both happy that we were finally a true family.

* * *

><p><em><span>Two weeks later, <span>_

Mike and I both watch as our little twins, Max and Abby both look around the room in their crib. Their crib was in me and Mike's room, right next to our bed; Max and Abby giggle as they play with each other in the crib. Mike slowly leans his finger at the twin's, gently rubbing their small cheeks; max slowly reaches his small hand and wraps his little hand around Mike's finger. A smile comes on Mike's face as Max giggles with happiness; Abby started to get a little fussy, so Mike picked both of them up into his arms.

"Aww, is daddy's little girl cranky?" I giggle a little as Max and Abby both start panting Mike's face.

"I guess they're both daddy's little boy and girl." Mike chuckles and hands Abby to me.

We both cradle our twins, then gently places them back in the crib when they both fell to sleep. We watch them sleep peacefully in their crib, under the covers and sharing a nice, big pillow. Mike and I look at each other and kiss with a smile, then we both head on over towards our bed and fall to sleep.

About at one in the morning, Abby woke up and started to cry. Abby also woke up Max, and he started to cry as well. Both Mike and I quickly wake up and a small smile comes on both of our faces as look into each other's eyes from this.

"I'll get them," Mike gets up and gets the twins, then brings them back in bed with us. We both spent the rest of the night with our first children spending the rest of the night with us.

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot of Mike &amp; Zoey from Total Drama Revenge of the Island! <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


End file.
